pptosfandomcom-20200213-history
Presentasia OS
Presentasia OS (formerly styled as (Presentasia) OS) is a family of PowerPoint OSes created by Presentasia Technologies. It began in May 2012 with the first Presentasia OS, Presentasia OS 1.0. Now the company is working hard making Presentasia OS 9. Presentasia OS 1.0 & 1.0.1 Presentasia OS 1.0 was the first released version of Presentasia OS. It was released on May 21, 2012 followed by 1.0.1, released on August 1 the same year. It contained basic applicationss like: Internet Atlas, Writasia, Store, Office, Files, Disc, Apps, Games, and more. The 1.0.1 updated was released to address errors with hyperlinks and renaming Internet Escort to Internet Atlas. [ Spanish | Español ] hello hola Presentatia OS 1.0 es la primera versión de Presentasia OS. Fue publicada el 21 de Mayo, 2012, luego 1.0.1 publicado en 1 de Agosto, el mismo año. Tiene básicas aplicacíones, por ejemplo: Intenet Atlas, Writasia, Store, Office, Files, Disc, Apps, Games y más. Actualización 1.0.1 puclicado para corregir los errores con hipervínculos y cambiar el nombre de Internet Escort en Internet Atlas. Presentasia OS 2.0 TreeFrog Presentasia OS 2.0 TreeFrog is the second version of Presentasia OS, released on August 13, 2012. This was the first Presentasia OS to have a codename during development (Amphibian). It included the same apps as Presentasia OS 1.0, however, Office, Spreadsheet, and Store were removed. Presentasia OS 2.0 included the Presentasia Center application and FlatView mode. [ Spanish | Español ] Presentasia OS 2.0 TreeFrog es segundo versión de Presentasia OS, publicado en 13 de Agosto, 2012. Esto fue la primera Presentasia OS que tenía codigo nombre en el momento de la elaboración (Amphibian). Inclue las mismas aplicaciónes como Presentasia OS 1.0, sin embargo, Office, Spreadsheet y Store se han eliminado. Presentasia OS inclue Presentasia Center aplicación y el modo de FlatView. Presentasia OS 3.0 SnowBall Presentasia OS 3.0 Snowball is the third version of Presentasia OS. It was released on August 29, 2012, a mere two weeks after Presentasia OS 2.0 TreeFrog was released. This was the first version of Presentasia OS to be in HD, unlike prior versions that had aspect ratios of 4:3. It retained UI features that prior versions included with minor improvements and the "Frost Light" theme. This version also introduced QuickAccess, which replaced Guest Mode from prior version of Presentasia OS. Other differences include the Presentasia Center being removed and a "Restart" button in the Shutdown Settings. This was also the last Classic Presentasia OS to feature Flatview Mode (which returns in Presentasia OS 8). Presentasia OS 4.0 Matrix Presentasia OS 4.0 Matrix is the fourth version of Presentasia OS. This version is the final Classic Presentasia OS (retaining many of the same icons as prior versions). It is recognized for its theme, "Sleek Silver". This was the first version of Presentasia OS that used Macros. Presentasia OS 5.0 Kaleidoscope Presentasia OS 5.0 Kaleidoscope is the fifth version of Presentasia OS. It was the first version of Presentasia OS to include shaded, glossy icons. This version also allowed for wallpaper changing but was limited to 4 preset backgrounds. Presentasia OS 6.0 Squared Presentasia OS 6.0 Squared ist die sechste Presentasia OS-Version. Diese Version ist eigentlich die siebte Version von Presentasia gemacht: es gibt eine sehr obskure fertige Version Presentasia OS 6.0, die vollständig zu Gunsten der Version, die wir alle heute kennen zerkratzt wurde. Dies war die erste Version von Presentasia OS, um die vorliegende Logo (Winkel Stil) sind. Alte Versionen des Logos wurden noch in der OS vorgestellt; vor allem in der Files-App und Writasia App. Dies war die einzige Version, um eine andere Icon-Layout auf dem Desktop (unliked anderen Versionen, die Matrix-Benutzeroberfläche verwendet wird) zu verwenden. Internet-Atlas wurde mit WeBrowse ausgetauscht und enthalten einen Taschenrechner App und anpassbare Passwörter für die Admin-Konto. Presentasia OS 7 & 7.1 Presentasia OS 7 is the seventh version of Presentasia OS. It still contains elements that were featured in prior versions such as limited wallpapers, and the interface. This version ditched the style of 6.0 and went back to Matrix UI like all prior version of Presentasia OS (excluding 6.0). It was also the first Presentasia OS to remove start buttons or add-ins for in web apps. Presentasia OS 7 is one of the only versions of Presentasia OS that doesn't have a version name. The 7.1 update addresses issues with changing the background. Presentasia OS 8.0 Boundless (latest) Presentasia OS 8.0 Boundless is the latest and most popular version of Presentasia OS with over 2000 downloads. In this version, Calibri Light is the primary font, Mail and Writasia are replaced by WeMail and WeWrite, Calculator is replaced by WeCalculate, and the InfoTab is renamed the PresTab. This version also highlights the return of Flatview mode (which was previously used from Presentasia OS 2-3) as a desktop mode. This version of Presentasia OS also features Smart Desktops (memory of the origin of a program's opening; whether it be the MatrixView desktop, the FlatView Desktop, or any other menu). Presentasia OS 8 was also the first version of Presentasia OS to have the macro checkpoint upon startup to determine if macros are enabled (Press "Enter the OS" if you have macros enabled). Unlike prior text editors included with Presentasia OS, WeWrite requires the user to save their documents. There was going to be an update to Presentasia OS 8.0 Boundless but was cancelled early on in development due to lack of third party support. This is confirmed by tweets Presentasia sent (@Presentasia_). Presentasia OS 9 On June 24, 2014, Presentasia Technologies posted design concepts of Presentasia OS 9 to the PPTOS Network and other social media accounts. According to screenshots, it is known that Presentasia OS 9 will have a new flat design rather than the old designs from Presentasia OS 7 and 8. It has been confirmed that all features from the cancelled Eminent OS project will be ported over to Presentasia OS 9. Presentasia is now closing operation. Category:OS Families Category:Presentasia Technologies Category:Articles